Angelus Exorcismus
by Kuzoa
Summary: Couldn't think of a "catchy" summary...so I didn't put one. I may if I think of anything better than what I just though of....


**Author's Note: Another fic….hopefully I'll finish it this time.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RAGNAROK ONLINE. I own the characters, some are made up, as well as the new "exorcism" skill tree I've added to the priest and high priest job class.**

**-Chapter 1-I'm all alone-**

"The devil lies within these walls." Fakir, an 18-year old priest said.

"We must make haste. Satan will escape any minute now." Azrail said as she opened the large doors.

They were now in the demon's lair. The Suq' Ata tower. They entered the tower. The doors closed. It was pitch black. Fakir snapped his fingers and a blue orb of light began spinning around him. Suddenly, a demon emerged from Azrail's right side and charged at him immediately. She just raised her right hand, and without even looking, yelled, "Magnus Exorcismus!"

A bright light engulfed the first floor. The demon's skin was now burning, and it dropped to the ground. Dead.

"We have to go. No time for site seeing." Azrail said as she ascended up the stairwell.

Azrail was Fakir's mentor and his mother's best friend. Azrail took care of Fakir ever since his mother passed away while he was just an acolyte with the age of 12.

They were now at the end of the stairwell. The second floor. Fakir began walking towards the next stairwell at the end of the hallway, when Azrail stopped him.

"Wait."

Fakir got the hint. He drew out a blue gemstone and yelled "Sanctus Angelus Erasum Diabolus!"

The gem broke, and he could now see the floor littered with demons. Dead demons.

"Let's go."

Azrail lead the way. Before entering the next stairwell, she whispered, "Erasum", and destroyed the barrier which Fakir didn't even know was there.

When they reached the third floor, Fakir tugged Azrail's clothes.

"Why do we have to do this?" He asked.

"Child, no, I shouldn't call you that. You are now a priest. Just say a prayer and ask for God's protection."

"Y-Yes."

They walked on through the maze set up for them. Suddenly, Fakir felt the air around him grow colder, and he was sure he heard someone say, "Fakir!"

He dropped on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Azrail asked.

"N-Nothing." He stood up once more.

As they were walking, Azrail could hear him uttering a prayer, "Inomini Patre, El Filye, Espiritu Sancti", and she could clearly sense his fear. But that is the life of an exorcist.

A few more steps, and Azrail said, "We're here."

She touched the door in front of her. It rippled as if she dipped her finger in water.

"The barrier is thinning."

"Take this." Azrail said as she handed over a book to Fakir.

"That is the apocrypha of Suq' Ata. Protect yourself with it."

Fakir nodded. Azrail went into a trance and began chanting. Fakir was now feeling quite insecure. He kept turning around thinking there was a demon at his back.

The blue orb of light above him faded. He snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing. He then heard the voice again, repeating his name over and over again. He snapped his fingers again. It worked. But now, Fakir could see a demon right in front of him.

"Magnus Ex…." He stopped.

The demon was not attacking, its eyes a peaceful blue, which was very peculiar. It opened its mouth and said, "Fakir!". Its eyes then turned a bloody red and attacked him. He dodged it.

He tried asking his mentor for help, but he knew she could not stop because if she did, the spell would be invalid.

With each attack, the demon kept saying his name.

"Lex Divina!" He yelled. The demon still said his name.

"Why aren't my spells working?"

He was too late. The demon scratched his leg, immobilizing him. Azrail looked at him. The last mistake she ever made. The door burst open, killing her that instant. Inside, Fakir could see a serpent-like demon, Satan, looking at him. It glided over to Azrail and began to devour her. Fakir could only watch in fear.He remembered the book. He opened it, and began chanting.

"Sanctus Angelus Erasum Diabolus. Sanctus Angelus Erasum Diabolus. Sanctus Angelus Erasum Diabolus!"

An angel descended from the heavens and took out the demon that wounded him. The serpent, however was unharmed and killed the angel.

"Erasum Diabolus!" Fakir yelled.

The serpent dropped to the ground, its skin decaying. It then uttered some words and rose up again. It shouted, "Raitei!"

A large lightning bolt descended from the heavens, crashed into the ceiling and scorched Fakir. It was surprising he even survived that blow. It then charged at him with full force.

He hit Fakir. He hit him hard. Fakir dropped on the floor. He saw his own blood littering the floor. He had a huge cut on his left arm and a slash by his right eye.

Satan then eyed him devilishly. He opened his jaws and charged at him once more. Fakir had one last resort. Prayers.

"I feel heaven's light watching over me. I feel heaven's light watching over me. I feel heaven's light watching over me…."

"_Fakir!"_

_Fakir turned around and saw his mother._

"_Mom!"_

"_Fakir! I will…protect you!"_

He opened his eyes. The door was closed. The demons were nowhere to be found. He looked some more. His best and only friend and mentor was still dead. A tear trickled down his face. He drew out a gemstone.

"Resurrection!" His words were unclear as the grief was overcoming him.

"RESURRECTION!" He said again. It was no use. The gem was still intact and Azrail was still dead.

He wept at her feet, with the thought that he never wanted to leave this place again in his mind.

"Should we tell him now?" One of the high priests of the holy order said.

"No. He is not yet ready. The mere thought of it would kill him." The bishop said.

"Yes."

Hours have passed since that fateful event. Although their mission was complete, it was done at the sacrifice of one, and Fakir didn't even know how or even WHO was the one who sealed up satan.

The sun had disappeared from sight, the moon taking its place and Fakir was in the outskirts of Prontera. He walked towards the river where he though of committing suicide, as he had no one left with him, when one of the priestesses saw him.

"Father Fakir! What are you doing?" She was obviously a new priest, like Fakir.

He stopped. And just walked towards the sacred sanctuary, without saying even a single word to the young priestess.

**Author's Note: Erm….that was much, much shorter than my previous fics…..but I still hope people will read it or if they do, actually like it. I'll be editing this first chapter 'til I get a mixture of not too long-ness and interesting….ness**


End file.
